Siriusly High on Stars
by FeatherQuill12
Summary: The story of four boys in their time at Hogwarts. Join the Marauders in thier time at school. They face rough times and happy times and all in between but most of all fun! Some humor, some angst. Wolfstar. My first fanfic so please be nice and helpful! R
1. Chapter 1- Remus Lupin

**(A/N) **this is my first fanfic and help is very much appreciated thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter one – Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin had a happy childhood. That was, he had a happy and beautiful mother who baked her fair share of cakes and spent her time collecting herbs for her herbology business that was slowly growing on the side of the house. It was almost like, as his father referred to it, a giant money making greenhouse.

His father was an auror for the Ministry of Magic and was often away for days at a time. This wasn't to say that John Lupin did not love his family; far from it. In fact, John's life was dedicated to his wife and son so much that, on the fateful day that changed his families lives forever, he blamed himself.

It was like any normal day in the Lupin household. Remus was up in his room reading a 'stolen' book from his father's private library. His father would easily give Remus he book if he asked but Remus preferred to steal it, not because he wanted to be a criminal, just because Remus Lupin enjoyed the rush that came with doing something he knew was not allowed.

As long as Remus could break the rules he was happy. However, one trick the six year old had discovered was his uncanny ability to seem completely innocent until proven guilty- meaning he could probably get away with murder.

He was reading through a particularly tricky bit on Defence against Boggarts when his mother called him down to the kitchen.

Making his way down the rugged old staircase Remus entered the kitchen with a smile.

The Lupins were a poor family and the house showed it. The small cottage was worn and battered with old furniture passed down from family.

Despite all this the cottage was rather quaint. Pink roses grew over the door and the garden was filled with flowers and herbs from his mother's love. All the floors were hard wood and small carvings of mice and squirrels were dotted around corners and table legs.

All in all, Remus was happy.

"Remus, I'm going in to the garden to collect some herbs for Mrs Connolly across the street, okay?" Lesley Lupin told her son as she walked out of the kitchen door.

"Now? But it's nearly nine!" Remus replied.

"Well this is urgent dear, I'll be fine. In fact," Lesley said in a mischievous voice, "why don't you come with me?"

Reassured, Remus agreed. Little did he know that this would be his down fall.

The full moon hung low in the night sky among only six visible stars in amongst the clouds. Remus looked over to the dark forests to the left of the walled garden and, for just a second, thought he saw something gleaming in the darkness.

Many a time Remus would look out of the window on a dark night and see the gleaming thing sparkling among the trees but whenever he went to investigate the next morning there would always be nothing but a few displaced leaves.

Now the gleaming lights were there, right in front of him and as he turned his back away he could only think that he was being watched.

As he watched his mother pick the herbs he saw as her hand stilled and her magic began to rise. Pulling out her wand, Lesley turned slowly towards the woods. Right where the gleaming lights were.

"Mum?" Remus called out and he thought he heard a twig snap in the dark trees. Turning slowly, Remus came face to face with a monster. Grey hair, no, fur covered the swollen head. Yellow eyes stared just inches away from Remus' own and hot breath, smelling of death huffed past long, hanging teeth. Teeth dripping blood.

Before he could even scream, Remus felt the fangs ripping into his shoulder and cracking the bone. Remus screamed right into the creature's ear causing it to flinch away and allowing Lesley to fire a shaky reducto at the beast.

What Lesley did not count on however, was the beast dodging the spell and said spell just making the beast angrier.

Remus lay on the grassy ground, crying and bloody and he watched his mother attacked by the beast. Blood was everywhere.

Remus heard the kitchen door slam open and his father's deep voice shout the killing curse at the creature. It must have missed because a moment later Remus saw the creature run into the darkness of the forest.

One word was running through Remus Lupins head before he passed out.

"_Werewolf"_

(A/N) So this is the first chapter and I am already addicted to this. Can't believe I had to re-write this because my stupid laptop killed the first one! L But anyway this is dedicated to my best friend BladeChaser20487 because she is my Moony! FQ


	2. Chapter 2- Sirius Black

(A/N) review and rate please! Story is dedicated to BladeChaser20487

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 2- Sirius Black

Sirius black was a miscreant or at least that's what his evil, bitchy, unwanted and uneeded mother would say.

To any pure blood Slytherin family this was true and the young Black brought shame upon his family as well as those who were around him.

Personally, Sirius did not see himself as a miscreant or a criminal but only saw himself as a prankster by heart.

Sirius had a longing hatred of his mother and as soon as he turned seventeen, being of age, he would leave the Black household with rather spectacular vigour.

Of course until then he would have to put up with that bitch from hell.

It was for this reason that, when Sirius received his Hogwarts letter, he was immensely excited. Now this wasn't to say that every other eleven year old was not excited. Simply put, Sirius was excited because instead of leaving behind a happy loving family who would miss him and write to him every day, he was leaving behind a family of war and prejudice and a family who seemed to get a kick out of bringing despair to people's lives, especially his.

Sirius' mother came from a long line of Blacks. Walburga was an ugly woman with a pinched looking face, flat cheek bones and she was so thin you could probably snap her with an expelliarmus. She was mean, way too lean but in no way a fighting machine.

Sirius' father also came from a long line of Blacks. The Black family were not against incest. In fact, they revelled in it. Incest, according to Orion Black, was the easy way to keep money in the family.

This however had caused a total of four people, so far, to be torched of the Black family tree.

The first was Isla Black who married a muggle by the name of Bob Hitchens. The second was Phineas Nigellus' son who supported muggle rights. The third was Marius Black who was burned off the tree simply for being a squib and the fourth was Cedrella Black who married in to the 'blood traitor family' by marrying Septimus Weasley.

Basically, the Blacks would burn anyone off the family tree for any reason and it was Sirius' plan to be next.

Sirius was sat in the dining room eating a breakfast of eggs and bacon when the rest of the Blacks walked in. His father, Orion, sat across from him and his brother to the left, his mother had no doubt gone to force a house elf to shove its head into the oven.

Orion Black was a big man and not a lot of his body was muscle. He had a large round face, dotted with stubble, and all his features had something off about them.

It was safe to say that Sirius inherited his looks from his uncle Alphard. Alphard was known to be a heartbreaker and later on would give Sirius some very helpful advice.

Regulus was Sirius' brother. In many ways they looked identical however if one were to observe the two stood next to each other they would see that they were very different.

Sirius was tall and lithe with dark hair falling long into his eyes. The eyes in question were a shining, silvery, grey and surrounded by thick lashes. It was obvious to anyone who saw him would be extremely good looking in the future, as if he wasn't now.

Regulus however was different. Although, from a distance, they looked quite alike, it was obvious who was better looking. Regulus' face was taught and he had a long, thin nose. He had thick eyebrows compared to Sirius' sculptured ones and his eyes did not have the same gleam. Even though Regulus was going to grow up gracefully, Sirius would beat him.

Orion was complaining about a story in the Prophet.

_**Werewolf Attacks Return**_

_**Three men have been arrested by Aurors last night on suspicion of being werewolves. The men were found uncontious outside a pub in a muggle town directly opposite an alley where four bodies were found ripped to shreds.**_

_**The laws against werewolves are extremely tight and if these merciless beasts are found to be unregistered then they will instantly be sent to Azkaban.**_

_**This reporter hopes that these evil, dangerous creatures are put away for life.**_

_**Reporter. Rita Skeeter**_

Orion snorted at the headline.

"Return? How can they return when they never left? Those people are clueless. All of those evil beasts should have Avada Kedavra cast on them." He sneered, in what Sirius supposed was an attempt to look menacing.

"They can't help what they are dad." Sirius replied and instantly regretted it. Orion's face turned red with rage.

"YOU LITTLE PRICK!" He screamed and chased Sirius up the stairs. "HOW DARE YOU CONTRADICT ME LIKE THAT?"

Sirius ran and hid in his room. He heard his father stomp down the steps and sighed to himself. Sirius was used to the daily verbal abuse he would receive from his parents but lately it was getting worse and he had even been struck by his mother one evening after he had told her to simply shut up after one particularly rotten comment on muggle borns.

He heard a small knock at his door and stood from where he was leaning against the wall to investigate.

Regulus was stood behind the door holding an envelope in one hand and a plate of food in the other.

"Reg, why are you here?" Sirius asked, confused. He and his brother had been close when they were younger but after one extremely badly planned yet totally genius prank pulled on their mother, (courtesy of Sirius' brain) Regulus had ignored him for a week before promptly telling Sirius to not so kindly fuck off.

"I thought you might want some food," Regulus explained, "and you missed the post." He handed Sirius the plate and the letter and left silently.

Walking back into the room Sirius looked down at the crest and dropped the plate with a clatter. This was it, his chance to escape this hell hole.

"Hogwarts!"


	3. Chapter 3- Peter Pettigrew

(A/N) review and rate please! Story is dedicated to BladeChaser20487

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 3- Peter Pettigrew

Before Hogwarts, Peter Pettigrew had a boring life. Living in a small, suburban village would appeal to anyone that wasn't him. Peter hated it and would do anything to get away and do something with his life. Unfortunately, Peter was a follower. He would never speak out if he disagreed and would always agree anyway. He was, admittedly, a sheep and he knew it.

When he got his Hogwarts letter it was over tea with his fat Grandma Maurine. She was visiting after her knee operation which she had blamed on an old accident (personally Peter thought it was because of her knees giving way under her weight).

Maurine was a muggle so none of Peters family were allowed to use magic while she was around, which just happened to be at the last two weeks of summer.

Peter could already tell his father was bursting to do magic and Peter was wishing his aunt would leave too. Peter loved his mother but her cooking without magic spelled disaster and the Pettigrew's had been living off takeaways for a week after Emily Pettigrew had cooked for the first time in a muggle oven.

Maurine just saw this as another thing to add to her list of things to complain about.

Maurine had never been pleased about her daughters' marriage to Conrad Pettigrew and it showed. Every time she visited, Maurine found one thing or another to complain about and always linked it back to him or his father. Peter was quite frankly fed up.

Emily was a portly woman with far too much blonde hair and a large collection of bright patch-work clothing. Today she was wearing a green and purple patch-work dress with large fleece flowers dotted around haphazardly. She knew of her mother's hatred towards her husband and quite frankly did not give a shit. At any opportunity she would attempt to annoy her pig of a mother and every time she failed. This annoyed Emily immensely which was probably why she said nothing when her son attempted to pull pranks. Attempted being the relevant word.

Just because Peter enjoyed pranking it didn't mean he was any good at it. He could get a prank done fair and square but he would always leave incriminating evidence behind.

Grandma Maurine had just eaten her fifth cake when a tapping sounded from the window.

Conrad gasped and rushed over to the window to lean 'casually' against it.

"What are you doing?" Maurine asked suspiciously, trying to see past.

"Err… nothing, just admiring what a _lovely _day it is, ha-ha…ha." he replied nervously.

"Mum!" Emily Pettigrew screamed, "Why don't you come get some more tea?" This effectively distracted from the tapping and herded her towards the kitchen.

Peter looked towards the window and peered around his father's back. A great, brown, barn owl was pecking at the window with what appeared to be a piece of parchment in its grasp.

Peter gasped as he knew instantly what was enclosed in the tanned envelope.

Forgetting completely about his muggle problem he sped out of the door and into the kitchen. His mother and Gran were sat talking when he burst in.

"Mum! I got it, I really got it!" Peter screamed jumping up to the table and holding the letter close to his mother's face.

A look of panic spread slowly across Emily's face and Peters soon followed as he realised his mistake. Peter wasn't the smartest wand in Olivanders and many people had realised this. Unfortunately, Peter had not yet realised this and actually thought he was quite smart and philosophical. However, when he attempted to look smart he just ended up looking in pain and slightly constipated. It would not be until fourth year that Peter would realise he was not.

It had in fact taken him at least thirty seconds to fully comprehend what was going on. At this point he turned to look at his aunt with wide eyes.

"Well, what was so important that you had to barge in here while we were in the middle of a discussion?" Maurine asked. "Out with it, boy!"

"N-nothing. It doesn't matter anymore." He made his way out of the kitchen with his mother following behind him and his Gran glaring at his back.

"What's up, honey?" his mother asked, "what are you holding?" she prised open his hand that had clenched around the letter in a fist.

"Oh!" he replied, brightening considerably. "I got my Hogwarts letter!"

The afternoon went on with celebrations of chocolate biscuits and chicken dinner. That night Peter lay in bed thinking of how it would be at Hogwarts.

He had decided after half an hour that he would be popular and people would love him. He could be popular couldn't he? He had looks, charm and was the funniest person he had ever met. So why couldn't he be popular.

Peter bet anything that when he got to Hogwarts all the girls would want him and all the guys would want to be him. With this thought in mind closed his eyes with a smile.

_**He was walking through two huge doors into a massive hall; the great hall of Hogwarts. Peter guessed it was the great hall from stories he had been told but once he saw the four, long tables he was sure. The tables were all full of people and as he walked in they all stared to look at him.**_

_**There were collective gasps from all the girls and even some boys then the great hall broke out into whispers. Peter strode confidently forward towards the sorting hat. He winked at a girl as he went and she promptly fainted.**_

_**As he sat down on the stool the hat was placed on his head.**_

"_**Well, well, well. Aren't we popular? Well let's get you sorted. Hmm, not courageous…not cunning…not exceptionally smart…and not even helpful. Give me some time."**_

_**Peter sat there for what felt like hours before the hat finally spoke.**_

"_**Got it! I can't sort you, ha-ha!" the hat laughed. Peter frowned. What did he mean? "I simply can't! Now get out" the hats laughter followed Peter all the way out of the castle.**_

Peter woke with a start, sweating, heart pounding and thought:

_At least I'll be popular._


	4. Chapter 4- James Potter

(A/N) review and rate please! Story is dedicated to BladeChaser20487

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 4- James Potter

James Potters' life was hectic, crazy and perfect by anybody's standards. There was an abundance of money in the Potter house hold and because of this they were seen as snobs by anyone that did not know them. In reality the Potters were shunned by all other pureblood families. They were thought to be 'mudblood' lovers, and this wasn't entirely wrong. Over the years, the Potter family had married muggle borns and helped their families more often than was really needed. The average number of spouses a Potter had was about three and two of those were normally muggle borns. This, tied in with the hatred they had for prejudice, meant the Potters were detested by nearly all purebloods.

James was a hyperactive, messy haired ten year old who was currently running down a certain flight of stairs to a certain kitchen where a certain letter was lying on the table.

James' mother was stood near the oven holding an old pair of checked oven gloves and a tray laden with cookies.

"James! Guess what came today!" she squealed and handed him a triple chocolate cookie, warning him that it was hot.

James' jaw dropped and he only just managed to catch the chocolate mush falling from his mouth before he spoke.

"Oh, Merlin. Don't joke mum…don't…shut up…seriously? SERIOUSLY? Wooohooo!" James gripped the letter in his hand and ran his fingers through his hair, the cookie forgotten on the table.

"I take it you're happy then?" his mother asked. Nodding James ran upstairs to begin packing.

James' mother was tall and thin with red hair in a bob and freckles. Large brown eyes were seated above soft blushing cheeks and made her skin glow. She wore long flowing skirts and white laced shirts. Cerys Potter was eccentric to say the least. Even though she came from a pureblood family she did not believe in house elf labour and took to looking after the manor all by herself. After complaining for a long time that after a hard day's work her feet were killing her she had taken to walking around barefoot and her nails were always painted in bright pictured designs to make up for the lack of shoes.

James' father worked at the ministry as an ex-auror adviser. Having injured eleven ribs during one particularly brutal death eater attack he was decommissioned and had never really gotten around to getting back on the field. Now he was working in an office informing people of their next mission. Secretly, Gareth Potter hoped that one day he, too, could experience, once again, the thrill of being out in the field, fighting wand on wand. Gareth was a handsome man with dark messy hair (a common trait in the Potter family) and a thin sheen of stubble sketched across his chin. He had shiny, ice eyes, surrounded with bags from the sleep deprived office work, and a strong chin. He had wide shoulders and a lean body from years of Quidditch and auror training. He wore dark jeans and brown leather jackets and often liked to think he looked like a broom racer.

James sat in his room staring up at the ceiling and thinking about how his life was changing.

He had never really met anyone outside of the small town and even that was three miles away. The Potter Manor was miles away from anywhere meaning James had never really met anyone except when he went shopping with his mother. When he went to Hogwarts he would have friends! He would be with people and he would have fun and do homework…well, maybe not homework. Merlin, he might even get a girlfriend.

James fell asleep that night with thoughts of friends, food and fun.

It was August 3rd. James jumped out of bed at 6:00 am and ran to his parents room. James never got up early except for only two days of the year; Christmas and his birthday. Since it was August it was pretty obvious which one it was.

He ran into the room and stopped dead. His parents were lying fast asleep under the pale blue, cotton covers. The clock on the night stand said it was 6:05am. James knew that if he woke them up now he would have to wait even longer for them to get back to sleep and wake up again two hours later. James sat down on the floor and looked around the room.

In the early morning light he could see the pale blue walls and the milky yellow lampshades and bed spread. The curtains matched the lampshades and light streamed through the thin material. Off to the left was a white wooden door leading to the bathroom.

There was a stirring from the bed and James looked over at the clock, 6:30am.

"Ugh, James?" Cerys asked groggily, sitting up, "Happy Birthday!"

"Presents, mum, Presents!" James demanded eagerly.

The three made their way down stairs for breakfast. James savaged his breakfast in under five minutes before once again demanding presents.

Settling down in the living room his parents gradually delivered a total of seven large metre square boxes. It was tradition in the Potter family to put all presents into large identical boxes so no one could guess what they were. James thought this was a brilliant idea. He could send any menagerie of Zonkos' pranks and no one would know until it was too late.

One by one James received 'The Biggest Book of Botches' by Embraisia Stores, a box of fifty Honeydukes chocolate frogs, a collection of Zonkos' best, some new quills and ink, some sugar quills and a broom servicing kit.

James stared at the kit in confusion and furrowed his brow. They wouldn't, would they? He had been asking for one since he was six so why would they now? On the other hand he was about to go to Hogwarts so what better time? However first years weren't allowed to fly out of flying lessons but that didn't say he couldn't own one.

He sat thinking like this for ten minutes straight just staring at the final box.

"James?" his father asked, expectantly.

"Oh…Right." He slowly opened the box and his eyes widened.

Not only was there a broom stood against the side of the box but it wasn't just any broom. It was the Starbolt 3.0. The newest broom of the decade with smooth wood handle shaped for aerodynamic flight and extra cushioning charms on the seat and free weather proof goggles. "Whoa!"

James spent the rest of the day getting to grips with the new broom. Well not so much getting to grips as much as giving his mother a heart attack every five minutes because he was trying every possible trick on a broom and succeeding easily. It was safe to say that he was a natural and after exclaiming that he was going to be the best chaser Hogwarts had ever seen his mother had promptly fainted.

James had been flying all day and as he slept with dreams of Quidditch three similar boys were having similar dreams of spells, enchantments, potions and friends.


	5. Chapter 5- Diagon Meetings

(A/N) Hey guys! i would just like to point out that Remus' and Sirius' happen at the same time. Have Fun! FQ

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot (believe me, you would know if i owned Harry Potter. It would be Wolfstar all the way!)

Chapter is dedicated to CallMeEm, my first (and hopefully not last) reviewer. (My only other reviewer is my editor...lonely times).

Chapter 5

James stepped into Diagon Alley with an air of pride about him. It was one week before the beginning of term and the Potters were on James' first visit to get supplies.

All around, people were bustling about, buying books and wands and there were already a fair amount of people dressed in black Hogwarts robes. Glowing lanterns were hanging around every corner, lighting up the darkest corners and creepiest alleyways.

Walking down the street James noticed a mop of black hair, much like his own, rounding the corner slowly. His parents had noticed this too and hastily pulled James in to Flourish and Blotts in an attempt to avoid the rival family.

"Well," Cerys Potter stated, as if they hadn't just run away from a family they were hated by, "We may as well pick up the books you need while we're here."

They spent the next half an hour looking through the many carved wooden shelves searching for the books needed for James' first year at Hogwarts. They came across monster books, underwater books; kept in magic water bubbles to help them 'breathe', invisible books where the book should have been but was replaced with a hard invisible block. James discovered this in a rather unfortunate way when he tried to reach into what he thought was a gap to retrieve a book next to it and ended up breaking a finger from punching the invisible one instead.

After his finger had been fixed and James had got over the shock of his finger being ripped to a jaunty angle like, as his father described, a cockneys flat cap (whatever that was), they headed down to Eyylops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie.

To say James was excited was the understatement of the year. He was to be exact, ecstatic. He was getting a pet. He didn't exactly know which pet but knowing that he was getting one was a start wasn't it?

A cat. He knew the moment he walked in that he needed this cat. It slept while all the other animals squawked, mewed and croaked. It got its own food from the bowl instead of waiting to be hand fed like the other pathetic little fluff balls they were. When the owner attempted to play with it for the entertainment of three small children it just stared up at the piece of string with a bored look that looked uncannily like James when it was raining.

When James told the man he wanted to buy the smoky black kitten, he tried to sell him a hyperactive ginger one instead, but after ten minutes of arguing James walked out of the shop with a bag of cat supplies in one hand and the cat in the other. Placing the cat into the paper bag carefully and making sure it could stick its head out; James turned the corner and stopped dead.

Sirius walked down Diagon Alley with a feeling of dread, he had already received all his books including some he was sure were not on the list but his mother insisted and he wasn't going to complain. It wasn't that he was scared of her, not at all. The fact was that her voice was so annoyingly squawky, making her sound like a new born cockatrice, that he didn't want to spend half an hour of his life on listening to his bitch of a mother.

He looked nervously up at the sign that hung above. When he first read that he would need a pet, in the Hogwarts letter, he was excited. That was until he realised there was absolutely no way he was going to be able to pick his own pet.

This was confirmed when they walked in and his mother started examining all the owls carefully. She walked up to a particularly nasty looking owl that bit at her hand though the bars as she examined it. Sirius knew that this was the owl he would get.

The man at the counter didn't even protest when Walburga announced that she wished to buy the owl. He did, however, pale considerably and don dragon hide gloves.

Sirius looked down nervously at the owl as it glared up at him from the cage; Prideful. That was the ridiculous name his mother had given it. Apparently it had shown power. The owl would have been quite handsome if it wasn't for the angry scowl and evil glare pasted onto its face.

A lot of things in Sirius' life seemed to turn out like that; things that could have been nice if it weren't for the more terrible things they were. A big town house ruined by the family that lived there, an owl ruined by its attitude, a family name ruined by what his parents had told him as a kid. Sirius was determined that he was going to do as much as he could to piss off his family as was possible.

Peter's eyes were wide. He had never seen so many people in one place. He clung to his mother's arm in a desperate feat to stay near her. In his village there were about half the amount of people on this one street and it was quite a sight for a country bumpkin such as himself.

After finding their way around all the shops they needed to visit, as well as some they didn't, they sat down for some ice cream at Florean Fortescues.

Suddenly, a commotion started over the other side of the street. Finishing their ice creams, Peter and his parents made their way over to the growing crowd.

Remus made his way through the crowed followed by his nervous parents. His parents were not nervous because of all the people or the fact that it was his first visit to Diagon Alley. They were nervous because he was a werewolf. Ever since the bite they had always been nervous around him and they never really knew how to talk to him anymore.

Remus made his way into Flourish and Blotts just as a dark haired boy pushed past following another grey haired woman with sharp features and piercing icy eyes.

He stepped inside and was instantly welcomed by the musty smell of old tomes and new leather binders. Running a forefinger over the spines he started to look for a specific book.

His parents were off choosing out his school books while he looked for this. Remus had it on good authority that there were only three copies of this book left in the shop and if he didn't find one, he was screwed.

After half an hour of fruitless searching he sighed and sat down hopelessly at one of the tables. Remus couldn't understand. Only yesterday his father had written to the owner requesting the book and had been assured that not only was it in stock but there were three. Three books of this kind couldn't be bought in less than twenty four hours, could they?

As Remus thought, his eyes travelled upwards. His amber eyes rested on a large tome bound in blue leather floating above him from shelf to shelf. None of the other books were doing that except for the ones that were supposed to fly.

Then, Remus caught a glimpse of the title. 'Moon Cycles of the Next 10 Years.' Was written in silver over the cover and below was a simple, silver circle diagram of the solar system.

Jumping, his hand just skimmed the edge of the book before it shot off towards the left of the shop. Remus ran.

He couldn't say that he hadn't caused a lot of damage as he went. He crashed into bookshelves and people who toppled and shouted angrily. He passed his parents and shot them a frantic look before shooting off again on the trail of the book. He ended up face first against a wall; book in hand, with a gang of angry customers after his blood. It was safe to say that he wasn't allowed in there again except for school supplies only.

Heading out of the shop, Remus noticed a commotion on the street in front of him.

He went over to investigate.

Cerys Potter and Walburga Black were face to face, shouting insults at each other and slowly getting closer. Gareth Potter stood a few yards away, floundering awkwardly between helping his wife and splitting them up. At the front of the crowd stood four boys; one with a messy mop of black hair perched above round, wire glasses, one with longer black hair and molten silver eyes, one with sandy brown/blonde hair and amber eyes and one short boy with mousy brown hair and strawberry ice cream smeared around his mouth. All for stared wide eyed at the scene in front of them; the two women shouting obscenities at each other with a flailing, helpless man stood in the background and laughed.

It was a proper laugh. A laugh only good friends could share and when they looked back they would see this moment as the time when they became the marauders. That was, until the women realised they were laughing at them and they ran. Again.


	6. Chapter 6- Train to Happiness

A/N New chappie! Sorry for the wait but unfortunately i have a life that kidnaps me once in a while but anyway my beta BladeChaser has promised me an easter egg if i get to chapter 10 by the 15th April so it's looking up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but the plot *cry*

Chapter 6

Remus stood on platform 9 ¾ staring up at the bright scarlet steam engine standing proud above him. The words 'Hogwarts Express' were written in gold plate on the front of the train. Suddenly, Remus felt very small. Smaller than he already was and he was easily smaller than all the other first year boys standing around waiting for the time to leave their loving parents' arms and go to what would probably be the best years of their lives.

Remus' father stood behind him staring at the back of his son's head. It wasn't his fault that he was uneasy around his son. It was difficult, ever since that night, to look his own son in the eye and this was a fact that John was not proud of. It would be unfair to say that John did not have a reason to be wary. The same creature that killed his wife was now inside his son; breaking out and turning him into a blood thirsty animal once a month.

John hesitantly laid a hand on his son's shoulder and handed him a small rectangular package wrapped in brown paper.

"What's this?" Remus asked, confused, and looked up at his father.

"A little going away present. It will remind you of your mother." Remus couldn't help but notice the sad glimmer in his father's eye as he spoke of Remus' mother. In less than a second Remus was squeezing his arms around John Lupins' muscular waist and depriving him of his breath.

"Woah! What's this all about?" John asked.

"Thank y-" Remus was cut off at the sound of a whistle being blown and a conductor screaming that it was time to go.

John pushed Remus towards the train and saluted goodbye.

Remus stepped on to the train and looked around. The floors were carpeted in burgundy and the windows had curtains to match. He made his way down the wood panelled doors; looking through each door as he passed. Eventually he found an empty compartment about a third of the way down the train. He looked out of the window just in time to see his father leaving the station. He never was one for long goodbyes. He opened the package to reveal a bar of Honeydukes best chocolate. Smiling he took a bite, got out his book, 101 Uses for Pygmy Puff Fur, and began to read.

_**Pygmy Puff fur is mostly used in potions to determine happiness in a person or persons. The different colours of fur can apply different feelings to the user, example: yellow for happiness, purple for good dreams and pink for love. The pink fur is a very difficult fur to use as it can either induce a mild love, enough to bring enemies together as friends, or can result in an everlasting sleep in their own romantic fantasies. This can also occur when purple and pink Pyg- **_

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?!"

"I could ask you the same thing, Black!"

"Shouldn't you be messing up that idiotic hair of yours to make yourself look even more stupid?!"

"That's rich coming from you and your lot! When was the last time you had a haircut?!"

"I'll have you know that my hair is styled like this and is a lot sexier than yours will ever be!"

"Is that what your little Slytherin friends tell you? Where are they anyway? Too cowardly to face a Gryffindor?"

"For all you know you might be in Hufflepuff!"

"All my family have been in Gryffindor and that isn't about to change!"

"Well my whole family has been in Slytherin, except the occasional Ravenclaw, and I do intend to change that!"

Remus had now given up on reading and was placing his book back on the seat when the door came crashing open, followed by two black haired boys scrabbling around, or what Remus supposed it was, fighting. The fighting wasn't very successful and just ended in the boys rolling around on the floor in some sort of weird lying down waltz.

"When you two are quite ready to stop rolling around on top of each other will you kindly explain to me why you just kicked the door in after disturbing my reading with your shouting that's so loud it would have woken the dead?" Remus was now annoyed and not just a little. From the tone in his voice, sarcastic yet threatening, everyone watching him could tell that although he wasn't one to be violent he would be if he needed to.

The boys' eyes flickered from Remus' face, to the book on the seat, back to Remus' face, to each other and to the position they were in. Leaping up they faced away from each other, each doing their own thing to their hair; one messing it up even more and one just flicking it around in and out of his face.

They then turned to look at Remus. He was small, not that small but it was noticeable; perhaps a couple of inches below the two dark-headed boys. His hair was a golden sandy colour which flopped into his eyes and his eyes were the colour of molten gold. He was thin but healthy looking apart from a long scar tracing from his cheekbone to his neck. He wore a brownish yellow turtle neck and beige chinos along with brown leather shoes.

The messy haired boy wore round wire glasses hung over blue-grey eyes. His hair was a light black and stuck out at all angles. He wore a navy blue, long sleeved t-shirt with dark denim jeans and black leather shoes.

The other black haired boy had molten silver eyes and aristocratic features. He wore a black t-shirt, slightly too small, showing off his already lean figure and black drainpipe jeans topped off with grey combat boots, only half laced and flopping lazily over his feet.

Remus laughed. It was a chuckle at first which then turned into a full blown laugh in under five seconds. The other boys looked confused at each other before turning back to the laughing boy.

By now, all spectators had dispersed and standing in their place was one small, chubby boy. He had mousy brown hair cut short and dull brown eyes. The boy was dressed in a muddy green shirt and brown trousers with black shoes. As far as he knew, Sirius thought that the sandy haired, golden eyed boy was the only person he had ever met who could actually pull off brown trousers and look good in them so seeing this chubby, mouse-like boy wearing them paired with the terrible shirt was enough to set him off and he joined the boy in his laughter.

Eventually, the boys calmed down enough to introduce each other.

"Sirius Black." The sleek, black haired boy introduced him-self with a flourish and an out stretched hand in Remus' direction.

Taking the hand, Remus replied,

"Remus Lupin, and you are?" he turned to the messy haired boy hand still held in the air.

"James Potter." He shook hands too.

"Now," Remus addressed the two boys, "What was all the commotion outside and haven't I seen you all somewhere?" Confused, Remus looked around at the three standing in front of him. "Hey! I saw you at Diagon Alley so I assume from the shouting that it was your mothers who were fighting?"

"Yeah…" Sirius and James answered at the same time.

"You see," Sirius explained, "Our families sort of have this whole feud thing going on."

"It's pretty dumb actually." After a nod from Sirius, Remus came to a conclusion.

"Shake hands."

"What?" they both asked once again.

"You find it stupid, you obviously don't need to keep fighting, and you may as well already be friends so…"

They shook hands. This was the moment that James Potter and Sirius Black became friends and this was the moment when the first smirk was exchanged between the two overlooked by a triumphant smirk from one Remus Lupin and then the moment was ruined by one Peter Pettigrew.

"Yeah, so, um, I'm, uh, I'm Peter, Peter Pettigrew." He said, casually. At least he thought it was casual. This just caused another wave of laughter to rack through the other three boys.

The rest of the journey was filled with James and Sirius bonding, Peter sitting uncomfortably close to James and attempting to copy whatever he did exactly four seconds after James did it, and Remus watching the whole exchange with hidden worry.

What if they were to find out about him; his secret or worse? What if his father were to find out about him having friends. One of the main rules his father had set down before coming to Hogwarts was no friends. He was not to let anyone find out about his secret. But these were his friends and he wasn't going to lose them over something he could not control. He would be careful and he would be happy…hopefully. He smiled as he looked over at his new friends and turned back to his book. Happy.


	7. Chapter 7- Arriving only to change

(A/N) New chappie! Sorry for the wait but once again i got kidnapped by the Slenderman of life...Family. (they dont chase me down and kill me though...hopefully)

Disclaimer: I am simply the creator of Elecatoraffes and Mr Pitch Foxinacape(inside joke) and i do not own anything by J.K.

Chapter 7

Wow. That was the highly intellectual thought running through Sirius Black's head as he stared up at the limestone castle sitting proud on the other side of the lake. It was an amazing sight; the sun was setting over the surrounding hills and reflecting on the calm waters below.

A large man, easily three times the size of Sirius, towered over the first years like a bear looming over rabbits. He could only have been mid-thirties, yet he had one impressive beard. He was shouting about following him. Sticking close to his new friends, each in varying states of amazement, Sirius walked with the small crowd of first years towards the lake.

Sitting on the lake were small wooden rowing boats. Well…they would have been rowing boats if they had had ores. Four to a boat, perfect.

Getting into the boat Sirius looked around him. On the other side of the lake there was a small island covered in trees and opposite there was a banking where, already, some students had gathered and were skipping stones; the light reflected on the stones as they bounced and created a rainbow of colours. It was a spectacular sight and it wasn't ruined in the least when a large tentacle came sliding silently out of the water, bringing more rainbow droplets with it, and slid back just as silently. It wasn't even ruined when Peter started panicking over the giant squids' tentacles and tried to jump from the boat, as if that would help in the least.

While James hung on to Peter to stop him from jumping, Sirius shared a look with Remus. They smiled; the light reflecting in each other's eyes and making Remus' look like the brightest gold Sirius had ever seen.

Turning back to the castle before them, Sirius smiled. He felt at peace, more so than ever. He was sat on a silent lake with his friends, the sun was setting in warm shades of dying fires and autumn leaves, its' rays streaking down into the water and creating rainbow spirits, floating throughout the ripples.

The boats drifted through a small covered dock and the first years filed out after Hagrid, as he had introduced himself. The docks were made of old, dark oak and creaked underfoot. Old boats in need of repair and warped tools lay in corners, among cobwebs that had long been abandoned.

Walking up a stone path, the students stayed silent, each person taking in the sights around them.

Large, engraved doors stood ahead and opened with a creak. Standing behind them stood a witch, late-thirties, dressed in green robes and a matching hat. She wore round spectacles, perched on her nose. She was quite attractive if you looked past the stern expression and tired looking eyes.

"I'll take them from here, Hagrid." Her voice had a Scottish accent and sounded strict but if you really listened, there was a hint of kindness mixed in too. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, I will be your Transfiguration teacher. You are about to be sorted," She continued, "When you walk in you will walk down the middle of the room and wait at the bottom of the steps for your name to be called, okay?" After several understanding nods she continued on about the rules.

Sirius looked around him. Pictures were hung everywhere on the walls, each person waved as he looked. The stairs were carved stone and it was made to look like there were leaves climbing the banisters.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the first years nervously walked inside. Sirius heard Remus gasp from beside him and he knew why. The ceiling was mirroring the weather outside and showed the same sunset colours as outside surrounded by small, wispy clouds. Candles floated in mid-air and shimmered in the light.

The older students turned their heads to look at the newcomers.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Sirius listened to the sorting.

"Abbot, Henry."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Sirius." The cheers from the previous sorting died down. Sirius knew what they were thinking; that he would be a Slytherin for sure. Well, it was time to prove them wrong now, wasn't it?

Striding up to the stool he sat, proudly. Inside though, he was panicking.

_"Hmm," _a voice sounded in his head as a hat was placed on it, "_Another Black. Normally I would know just where to put you but…you're different, aren't you? Amazing; the black sheep of the Black family."_

It stayed silent for a few moments more, as did the rest of the school.

Then the hat made the decision that would change Sirius Black's life forever.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The first clap started small at the back of the room, more and more people joined in until the whole Gryffindor table were cheering. Smiling Sirius made his way down the steps to sit at the table, winking at a third year girl along the way, who promptly fainted.

oOo

James was in love.

"Evans, Lily."

Those were the words that changed his life. The girl had long red hair that reached just down to her shoulder blades and the brightest green eyes James had ever seen. He was breathless. She wore a grey skirt that came to just above her knees and a white shirt covered with the standard Hogwarts robes. Nearly every other girl was wearing exactly the same thing but on her it glowed. James' heart felt like it was going to explode.

"GRYFFINDOR!" that settled it. James had to get into Gryffindor.

oOo

More names were called out then it came to him.

"Lupin, Remus."

Panicking, Remus shakily stepped up to the stool. A million and one thoughts were running through his head. He was a dark creature; surely he would get put in Slytherin. He might be lucky enough to get into Ravenclaw, he was smart, but then they were smart too; they would find out his secret and a werewolf in Hufflepuff…yeah right. He didn't even consider Gryffindor. That was the house for the good, not the dark, rampaging creatures. Bracing himself, he sat on the seat.

"_Well, a werewolf. I know what you're thinking; I can't possibly put you anywhere but Slytherin." _Remus stomach dropped, "_But that's not true. Gryffindor is about bravery. You have to be incredibly brave to be able to do what you do every month and still stay strong; I know exactly where to put you." _

Remus could not believe what he was hearing; was this real?

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus smiled; happy.

oOo

Peter was confident. Peter was brave. Peter was absolutely terrified. Two of his friends had already been sorted into Gryffindor. What if he wasn't?

His name was called and he slowly climbed up to the stool.

"_Hmm, I'm going to put you where I think you suit but be careful. If you doubt, like you do in your heart, you will take a wrong turn on the path you choose."_

Peter jumped down from the chair, the hats' words lost in his excitement and the hat sighed.

oOo

James was next. Three of his friends and the love of his life sat on the table ahead of him.

"Please, please, please put me in Gryffindor." He pleaded the hat as he sat down and his prayers were answered.

oOo

Remus was standing in the new dorms, unpacking. Sighing he unpacked the last of his clothes and sat down on his bed. Tonight was a full moon; the first day at Hogwarts was a full moon…great.

He checked the time on the clock on the bed side table. 7:30pm. He needed to go to the Hospital Wing at eight, the letter said, where a woman named Madam Pomfrey would meet him and take him to a safe place.

Walking down to the common room he saw his three friends settling in playing wizard chess. He tried to walk out without being noticed but the floorboards creaked and Sirius turned around.

"Hey, Remus! Where you off to so late?"

"Oh…um…I was just going to see if I could find the library and see if they had any good books for me to read." He said on a whim, and it worked.

"Ahh. Well, don't let us keep you! I have no intention of ever going in there in my life so have fun!"

The others muttered goodbye and Remus slipped out of the portrait hole.

It only took him twenty minutes to find the Hospital Wing so with ten minutes spare, he stepped inside.

The room had high windows and white stone walls. The twelve metal beds that lined the walls were covered with white sheets and stood next to small wooden tables with Hospital Pyjamas lying on top.

"Oh, hello dear! You must be Mr Lupin, you're early but never mind, we'll get going now." The woman was in her early thirties and was quite pretty. She had long brown hair that was tied into a bun low on her head. She had light hazel eyes and a kind and caring look about her. She picked up her wand and gestured for him to follow.

They walked out of the gates of Hogwarts and down a small path by the walls. They neared a tree that swayed on its own even though there was no breeze.

"This is the Whomping Willow. I assume Dumbledore warned everyone about going near it, yes?" Remus nodded. It had been one of the main rules the old Head Master had talked of.

Taking a long stick, Pomfrey touched a knot in the tree with it and it suddenly froze. Walking past the tree, Remus saw a small tunnel. Following Pomfrey down the tunnel they came out in a small shack. They walked up to a small bedroom and Pomfrey cast a charm on the door. After assuring her that he would be okay she left and Remus stripped down and placed his clothes on top of a large wardrobe to stop the wolf from ripping them to shreds.

Naked and shivering, Remus stared up at the moon, waiting for the change. Suddenly his shoulder snapped; it would always start with the shoulder because that was where he got the bite. Next the other shoulder and then his arms snapped and changed form. Remus let out a gut-wrenching scream as his neck and back snapped and twisted. Next were his legs and he fell to the ground, not only because of his legs breaking, but of the pain spreading throughout his body. Soon his screams turned to howls and fur started to prick out of his skin. The wolf was back and Remus could not stop it…again.


	8. Chapter 8- IT'S GONNA BLOW!

(A/N) OMR I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! It's like 5 weeks since i last updated and i blame it all on BC. This is simply because she is the cause of all evil in the universe. I'll give you a few reasons this was late. Started it, got writers block, lost it somewhere on my laptop, started again, got really into it, laptop crashed, got writers block again, i got kidnapped by life, life brought me back, i started it again, got halfway through, put computer to sleep, wouldn't wake up( it just kept loading for like 5 hours), fixed it, spent two days trying to write a chapter that felt like i was chocking down gravel with sand, finally got it done, didn't get the edited version from BC until today, all for what turned out just to be a filler chapter...all this is BladeChasers fault. Take your anger out on her as she is the reason for all evil.

Anyway! I got over 700 views! HAPPY! But please review! I really like feedback and it might just make me write faster! FQ

Chapter 8

Remus felt strange. It wasn't a bad feeling, or a good one. In many ways it was the most peaceful that Remus had ever felt. His head felt as if it had been stuffed with seventy two pigmy puffs; each flying past his eyes, leaving multi-coloured streaks in their wake. His whole body felt numb and warm and if Remus was to sum it up in one word it was…fuzzy. The only part of him that actually hurt was one small hang-nail on the ring finger of his right hand, which was really quite annoying after a while but Remus could not bring himself to move. He heard muffled voices from outside the thick, enchanted curtains that hung around his bed but could not make out what they said.

"Mister Black! You are not getting away so easily! You are still green and Merlin knows what you did to explode a recipe for chicken soup." Pomfreys' voices broke through the hazy clouds and caused Remus to crack one eye open and look around.

"To be honest," James' voice spoke up, "this is Sirius and he can pretty much explode anything because, well…he's Sirius B-"

"-That recipe was incorrect! I was simply fixing it and someone," Sirius interrupted James' excuse, "decided to wave their wand and practice a, quite brilliant, jelly legs jinx on some random Slytherin and made the cauldron explode!"

"Um…Sirius?" Remus heard Peter say, meekly.

"And although you probably won't believe me but I swear the giant had something to do with it!"

"Sirius?"

"And you didn't even see the giant bowl of guacamole that practically murdered us from behind the book shelf a-"

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius immediately stopped talking and, Remus assumed, stared at Peter, probably with his mouth still hanging open from his slightly over exaggerated explanation. Turning over, careful not to make too much sound, Remus could just see through a crack in the curtain to see a red faced Peter and a shocked looking James staring at Sirius. Remus couldn't see Sirius' face but he was pretty sure what it would look like.

"I-I…um," Peter continued, "I-it was you who cast the jelly legs jinx…"

There were a few moments of silence in which no one spoke and Remus could tell that Peter knew he had gone too far. Sirius may make absolutely no sense most of the time, although that could either be attributed to the pureblood madness or him just being Sirius, but no one pointed out if Sirius was wrong. If anyone pointed out that he was wrong it would result in a twenty minute long rant at the person, this rant would soon trail off into something totally unrelated to the original problem but if you were to point that out, Sirius would then launch into another twenty minute long rant about said person interrupting his previous rant. It was around this point when Remus eventually stepped in and attempted to talk some sense into Sirius. All in all, the whole ordeal normally took around an hour. This had happened three times already with the first being even before they got to Hogwarts. It was established about half an hour into the train journey that this was now an unspoken rule - no one points out when Sirius is wrong.

Sirius was half way through one of these rants when Remus heard Pomfrey mutter a spell and usher the boys out of the hospital wing, Sirius still shouting about unicorns and ketchup.

The curtains rustled and parted as the young nurse walked through to Remus' bed.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "You're awake, good, it was probably those boys that woke you, yes? I thought so. Merlin knows how they even found a recipe for chicken soup in the library, on their first night too! I have a feeling I will be seeing a lot more of them over the next few years." Madam Pomfrey carried on ranting as she checked on Remus' wounds, complaining about wasting ingredients and the sanity of 'the black haired miscreant'. Remus wasn't entirely sure whether she meant James or Sirius but he didn't think it mattered as they could both fit the criteria. "Okay! You're all patched up and ready for classes tomorrow. I suggest you spend today looking around the school, yes?"

Of course, Remus nodded his head and made his way out of the hospital wing gracefully and spent his time walking back to the common room to check the notice board of the day and receive his copy of the Daily Prophet, at least this is what Remus thought he might do if he was as reserved a young man as Madam Pomfrey thought him but unfortunately he was not.

In actual fact, Remus put on a semi-innocent smile and stood on shaky legs from the sheets below and promptly fell, face first onto the cold hard stone below. Once he had untangled himself from the sheets and got to his feet, none too gracefully, he made to walk to the door, tripping over exactly six different flag stones on the way.

When Remus finally made it out of the door he ran. He ran down hallway after hallway, swerving and turning around corner after corner. Eventually he reached a staircase leading up to a large portrait of a fat lady dressed in a satin, dusty pink dress. Her hair was pulled into a large beehive shape with only a couple of curly tendrils hanging, framing her face.

"Password." She said in a bored tone.

Shit. Remus didn't know. He had never been told the password before the moon. He stood, spluttering, the fat lady staring down at him disapprovingly.

"Are you illiterate?"

"…no?" Remus said confused.

"Do you have amnesia?"

"no…wha-?"

"Then, pray tell, why do you not know the password?"

"Look," Remus' confusion was quickly turning to anger, "I forgot the password, it's only my second day, so please just let me in!"

Just as the fat trollop opened her mouth to retort, the portrait slammed open from the inside, effectively shutting her up and slamming her face into the wall next to her.

Sirius and James came hurtling out of the portrait hole shouting about dungbombs and 'it's gonna blow!'

Suddenly Remus was knocked to the ground by a flying mess and for a second Remus thought it could actually have been the giant bowl of guacamole that Sirius had been talking of earlier. What had collided with him, however, was a big lump of Sirius Black shaped goo.

"Woah! Oops, sorry Remus." Suddenly Sirius' eyes widened comically and he sniffed the air, his aristocratic features twitching. "Ahh…um…RUN!" he dragged Remus up to his feet, grabbing his hand with his own slime coated one.

"What's going on?!" Remus shouted over the bangs, crashes and screams coming from the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, you see it started when James decided it would be a good idea to try to stick a dungbomb up Jenna Merants-"

"Okay, I don't need to know."

"Oh, but you haven't heard the bit about when she-"

"Sirius. I really don't want to know."

They ran back down the same corridor three times and eventually ran into James.

"GUYS, RUN, THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND ME!"

What looked like the whole of the Gryffindor house was charging down the corridor, fuming with green gas.

All three boys' eyes widened and, after sharing a panicked look, they turned and ran.

Peter could sit there all day marvelling at the courage the two boys had.

It had all started when James was bored. James being bored meant crazy ideas, such as deciding it would be a good idea to take one of the dung bombs that he had received from his parents and stick it up Jenna Merants' skirt. James had said that the reason he had this idea was because her skirt was far too tight for a girl of her…mass, to which Sirius retorted that James would 'rather have the short, tight skirt on a certain redhead'. This earned him a slap around the head.

The plan had been going fine. That was until Meri Kally had pointed out the boys to the over-weight brunette who had then proceeded to knock the bag of dungbombs out of Sirius' hands. Twenty six dungbombs. Hitting the floor.

At that moment, Jenna sent a rather spectacular bat-bogey hex which hit Sirius and instantly coated him in grey-green goo.

That was when they decided to run. Peter just sat there as the common room exploded in green smoke.


	9. Chapter 9-Hallows Eve

(A/N) Hey, no i havn't died as a lot of you thought i had last chapter. My chapters may be a little late because my laptop broke again and now it wont even turn on so i have to write this on the big comuter out of the prying eyes of my parents...yay. So enjoy the chapter and once again please review because if people read and don't review i feel like this isn't good enough so please...? :D

Oh one more thing! if anyone out there can make story covers/pictures can you PM me because i feel like this needs one. Thanks!

Disclaimer: i realised i was forgetting to put these on but it should be pretty obvious right?

Chapter 9

Remus had no reason to suspect Sirius. Well… Remus had plenty of reasons to suspect Sirius but on this particular day Sirius was being rather good at hiding whatever insane, twisted plan his mind spat out next. And Remus certainly was not expecting this.

It was October and a time that Remus dreaded. He had hoped that his friends would forget about the dreaded night and carry on the day as if all was normal. Unfortunately, of course, Remus had no such luck.

It was overcast and windy; the leaves on the trees had turned from their once vibrant green to sunset colours and were falling, soggy with the morning dew, to the ground at his feet. The difference was that this was all happening inside the great hall. Great piles of dead leaves swept out of corners and into girls' hair…and Sirius'. The weather was perfectly mirrored from the outside world and any attempt to escape from the wild weather outside to the great hall was greatly objected. Small hurricanes were sweeping around over the students, only just skimming their heads and backs before being swept back up to the ceiling.

James and Sirius sat across from Peter and Remus; whispering to themselves over a torn piece of parchment that most likely held their latest prank in its grasp. Under James' elbow was what suspiciously looked like Halloween costume idea scribbled on the back of yesterdays Prophet.

Little did Remus know that these scribbles would soon turn out to be a big problem.

"No."

"But, Remus," the incessant whining continued, "it's cool!"

"It's not cool, it's stupid and I am not wearing it."

"Yes you are and if you try to not wear it tomorrow I will force it on you!" Sirius threatening meant two things, Sirius was serious and Remus was definitely not getting out of this one. But he could try.

They had been walking down the muddy road to Hogsmeade when Sirius had gasped dramatically, stood stock still in a knee deep pile of leaves dramatically and ran off rather dramatically with his robe flying out behind him like a superhero. Remus could gather two things from this display. Number one, Sirius was feeling extremely dramatic today and number two, he had just had an idea and Sirius having an idea rarely ended well.

Rolling his eyes and following in the direction the excitable first year had run off, Remus let out a sigh.

He had found Sirius in a small shop on the main street in Hogsmeade that went by the name of Spelltacularly Dressed; a shop that only really got any customers at Halloween due to its extensive collection of costumes.

Sirius was stood in front of a full length mirror sporting a rather spectacular vampire costume. The full length cape swept at his ankles and large fangs dripping with fake blood hung in his mouth.

The dark hair was combed back and Sirius could easily have been mistaken for a young Count Dracula.

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed. "Finally, what took you so long."

Remus stared at him incredulously before answering, "You ran off."

"Well, it was the only one left in the shop, considering Halloween is tomorrow, apart from mine but…" Sirius trailed off as he disappeared behind a changing room curtain, Remus heard rustling and then Sirius' hand came out holding a hanger with a cover hanging over the contents. "I think it's perfect!"

Seeing the dread on Remus' face, Sirius quickly scolded him, telling him not to be such a spoil sport and shoved him into a changing room. After shouting through the curtain that he would not wear it and Sirius retorting that he had 'already bought it so stop complaining' Remus had no choice but to accept the silver plastic bag handed to him over the glass counter with a small, tense smile and walk calmly as he could out of the shop before landing a quite spectacular whack to Sirius' head with said plastic bag.

It was the evening of the annual Halloween party at Hogwarts and the students were all getting ready for the festivities, well…all but one.

Remus sat on his bed refusing to take the bag that a half transformed vampire was thrusting in his face.

"Remus," Sirius' voice lowered threateningly, "either you put it on or I make you." Suddenly the fake vampire teeth didn't seem so fake anymore and the silver back was thrust into his suddenly limp hands. He was then shoved towards the bathroom and the door locked behind him. Reaching for his wand Remus realised it wasn't there. "Don't try opening the door with your wand now, oh wait you can't." Sirius' sarcastic, chuckling voice shouted through the locked door.

Sighing in defeat, Remus turned towards the silver bag of doom.

"What's taking him so long?" James whined half an hour later when Remus still hadn't come out of the bathroom. After Sirius shrugged and laid his head back on the bed, James shouted the same question to the boy in the bathroom.

"I would say I was not coming out but I know that that argument is now irrelevant because you stole my wand and locked the door so I can't actually get out and if you were to use your non existent brains you would realise that." The sarcasm in Remus' voice could have been put in a blender and crushed for half an hour and it still would be as thick.

"Oh." James and Sirius let out a synchronised realisation and unlocked the door.

Both jaws dropped to the floor when the sandy haired boy walked out.

"Wow, Remus you look badass!" James' voice cut through the silence while Sirius carried on catching flies.

Remus' sandy hair was ruffled and matted and his eyes had been rimmed with just the slightest bit of eyeliner. Large fake canines stuck out from both the top and the bottom of his mouth and a black, animalistic nose had been painted on his own. Fake fur was stuck in patches on his face and matched his hair. He wore a brown, fitted long sleeve shirt with patchy fur stuck on in intervals and trousers to match. His hands and feet had been transformed to look like furry, elongated paws with long, sharp claws decorating each finger and toe. He wore no shoes had he looked amazing.

Sirius was sat in his vampire suit and had even splashed a little fake blood on his shirt to make him look even more ruthless.

James was wrapped from head to toe in bandages and nothing else. The only parts that did not look like he should belong in St. Mungos were his eyes and mouth which stood out of the thick bandages. His glasses were secured above the bandages and two small holes had bee cut on either side of the eyes to stick the glasses through. It was quite a comical sight.

Peter was asleep on his bed and was dressed in what was obviously not his own choice, it was obviously Sirius'. White tights adorned his legs and small, pink shoes with ribbon crisscrossed around his legs sat on his feet. A large pink tutu with purple wings and shiny stuff under the arms was pulled, rather roughly on to his round form and a large silver tiara was perched on his head. Remus simply raised an amused eyebrow at the sight before turning back to the two before him.

"So," He started, "Someone wake up Twinkle Toes, we're going to be late." Remus may have seemed controlled and steady but inside he was incredibly annoyed.

The night continued with compliments on costumes, humiliation for peter, a slap around the face from Lily Evans for James and Sirius being surrounded by rather a lot of girls. That was until James and Sirius decided it was time for their big Halloween prank.

It started slowly, just one fifth year girl taking a pumpkin pie from the food stand and slowly, one by one the plates started to empty. It had taken a total of three hours waiting outside the great hall for the house elves to bring the food, and for the boys to sneak in and wait for Remus to cast the spell. Slowly, one by one as the plates emptied the student grew bigger. The first one to notice this was the same fifth year who first started eating; she let out a scream and started ascending to the ceiling. Next a second year boy and soon after, the whole school was bobbing on the ceiling of the great hall. That was Remus noticed the flaw in the plan. They weren't floating. The only people in the whole of the school who weren't floating were laughing hysterically and, from the look in McGonagall's eyes, she had noticed this too.

Patting both Sirius and James on the shoulders, Remus leaned between them and, in the calmest voice he could, said, "Run."

As they were running down the corridors, being chased by a few hundred human balloons, all Remus thought was, "Thank Merlin Christmas won't be this crazy!"

And oh, how wrong he was.


	10. Chapter 10- Christmas or not?

A/N oh my god i am soooooo sorry this took so long. i have to use the family computer because my laptop is never getting fixed and i can never get on it. i had severe writers block AGAIN and i found it incredibly difficult to write for Peter because i quite frankly HATE him. But anyway, DOUBLE FIGURES YAY! chapter ten! i know this is going slowly but i promise there will only be about two more chapters in first year and then we go to second and this is when things start to happen so please stick with it and btw i will answer any questions and please check out BladeChasers' Profile if you haven't already, it's awesome. Please R&R and ENJOY! FQ

Chapter 10

Christmas at the Potter household was a joyful affair. As soon as James got home the decorations were strung, hung, flung, and draped in every inconspicuous corner you could find. There was tinsel in green, gold and red and a large swaying fur tree that sung carols at the top of its voice; the only problem was that the more decoration on the tree the louder the voice so, naturally, the tree was almost invisible under the mountains of shiny things. It's safe to say the neighbors never got any sleep.

The build up to Christmas was just as busy. Presents were bought on Christmas Eve Eve (two days before Christmas day) and were hurriedly wrapped on Christmas Eve or in James' case, Christmas morning. There would be a Christmas Eve lunch; a Christmas dinner and a Boxing Day supper (although in reality there were about three of each).

On Christmas day, the whole Potter family would file into his parents lounge and they would party until six o'clock when they would have their first dinner. It was during this party that one of James' aunts' brothers' cousins (or something) said something that suddenly made James the centre of attention. Now don't get me wrong, James was used to being the ringleader but this was a whole new kind of circus.

"So Jamie, darling, have you found a lady friend to satisfy your needs at this little private school you go to?"

The silence that ensued could have made a grown man cry…of laughter…which was exactly what his dad was doing…right…now.

"…um." That was the witty and confidence filled response that filled James' superior mind at that moment.

That and the words, 'Satisfy your needs'.

His mother came to the rescue with a well timed glass of champagne and the question that had stunned a family was blown out with the slight breeze that stretched from the open window.

James had fled up to his room soon after the awkward attack on his sexual life and was now lying, motionless of the dark oak floor of his Gryffindor red bedroom. The words that were going through his head, however, were not the ones of the fat, blonde, bearded lady who asked the question but of the answer he had almost given.

Lily Evans.

He had almost said her name to use as an answer for such a vulgar question. If that wasn't blasphemy he didn't know what was.

Christmas at the Black household was in no way as extravagant and exciting as it was at the Potters. In fact, the only reason why the Blacks celebrated, if you could call it that, the holiday was to have large parties and show off their sons and daughters to other members of the family in hope of a marriage agreement. The decorations consisted of one large black tree sparsely scattered with silver and green baubles, in the Slytherin style. There was one sprig of mistletoe that Sirius' lovesick cousin Narcissa had hung above the door in hope of a kiss. This meant that, of course, she had to hide behind the banister the entire evening and pretend to walk through the door at the same time an eligible bachelor happened to walk past.

Sirius usually found the whole affair rather tiresome and would often retire to his chambers straight after dinner. However, this year was much more fun.

The news had spread of the Blacks' heir being a Gryffindor and Sirius was met with many stares from guests and matching glares from each family member as he walked into the ground floor dining room that evening. The only people who were not staring and even offered up small twin smiles were Regulus and his Uncle Alphard. Regulus didn't know better and would have still smiled at his brother id Sirius had announced in front of the whole table that he was secretly a gay drag queen and then promptly tore off his clothes to reveal a purple unicorn.

Uncle Alphard knew what he was doing and knew what a risk he was taking simply by supporting Sirius and his house. Of course, Alphard had also been Slytherin but he had never really had the raging hate for the Gryffindors that the other Slytherins seemed to have.

As Sirius sat down he noticed Kreacher, the family house elf, carrying a card with a purple, swirling background and a moving picture on the front. In the photo there was a tall, dark haired man with peppered stubble and bright blue eyes standing next to a green eyed woman with short sandy hair and a small scar above her right eyebrow. The man wore a dark grey, muggle suit with a white shirt and the woman wore a cotton beach type dress with long tapered sleeves and a strange purple and red geometric pattern. The couple were stood on a beach in some other country (he could tell because there were palm trees) and they were smiling and happy. Before the elf could put the card in the bin, Sirius snatched it out of his slimy little hands and stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

Aunt Andromeda had been burnt off the family tree when she had announced that she was getting married to a muggle and she was still sending happy smiling Christmas cards of her and her husband. Now either that was love or that was one hell of a jibe.

"So Sirius, how are you finding the Slytherin dorms?" Obviously this woman, pompous, sultry, evil, a perfect Slytherin, had not yet heard the happy news.

"Mm…n…G…dor." Sirius mumbled through his turkey, earning him a glare from his father that said 'you are getting fucked up for that' or some such threat. Sirius sat up straight, and, with a challenging look to his father, said confidently, "I wouldn't know considering I'm in Gryffindor, you great hag."

Safe to say he acquired a few new bruises that night.

Peter Pettigrew always had a boring Christmas, even before Hogwarts. You see, half of peters family were muggles so no magic was allowed, in the house which meant burnt Christmas dinner, badly wrapped presents and no heating. Joy. The entirety of Peters Christmas was spent being poked at, shoved and squeezed by family member after family member and that also meant that the more family, the more annoying cousins peter had to fit into his room and the more cousins the more snoring. Joy.

Remus' Christmas was lonely. He had hardly any family except a few remote relatives in Rome and his parents never quite managed to make up for it. In wasn't that Remus wasn't grateful, it was just that Christmas was always celebrated in a rather simple and awkward way and Remus couldn't help think that if it hadn't been for that night then it might have been a bit less awkward.

This year's full moon fell on the 25th December; just his luck.

Remus woke up in the morning, got dressed, had breakfast, brushed his teeth and his hair and went downstairs, a pretty normal day. Nothing was said as Remus opened his presents, some new school equipment and a book titled 'The Many Uses of Many Scales' which was about dragon scales used in potions. His parents opened their presents from him and each other and at the end his mother passed around a crooked looking box of Honeydukes mini chocolate frogs. He started reading his book until his mother called that Christmas dinner was ready. They ate Christmas dinner in silence at four o'clock until five and it started getting dark. There was no nice, safe shrieking shack and no Madam Pomfrey to heal him up after. There were only his fathers' amateur healing spells and his mothers' potions. And a night of pain was not exactly what he had wanted on his first Christmas back from Hogwarts.


End file.
